


You're (not) FamILY

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Trapped in the subconscious and slowly freezing to death, Deceit is certain nobody is coming for him.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	You're (not) FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Why did you save me?” “That’s what family does." with Patton and Deceit?

Deceit knew that no one was coming for him. Why would they? The subconscious was a dangerous place; it was all too easy for a side to completely lose themselves if they didn’t have the fortitude to resist its pull. 

And Deceit? He _definitely _had the fortitude. 

The subconscious had taken the form of an icy tundra around him, and with every step, Deceit could feel his limbs growing more sluggish. It wasn’t good enough that he was going to fade away down here, no, the mind had to use his absolute _worst_ nightmare to do it. His teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around himself, though it didn’t do much to ward off the cold seeping into his bones. 

He’d barely made it another fifty feet before he collapsed, the snow doing little to break his fall. He was tired, so so _tired,_ and if he were honest with himself (heh), if he hadn’t found his way out of the subconscious by now, he was never going to. 

As his consciousness drifted away, he couldn’t help but think that it would have been nice to see the others one last time. He knew they didn’t want to see them….but still. It would have been nice. And as his eyes slipped closed to the sound of the wind howling overhead, the last thing that Deceit was aware of was the cold seeping into his bones.

* * *

Deceit woke up, which was the first surprise to him. The second surprise was that he was warm, dressed in fuzzy pajamas and wrapped up in a pile of soft blankets on the couch in the commons. The _third _surprise was Patton walking into the room carrying a steaming mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. Deceit’s tongue flicked out of his mouth voluntarily, tasting the air. Yes, that was definitely hot chocolate. 

“Patton?” he asked, his voice thick and sluggish, and Patton smiled at him as he set the mug down on the coffee table. 

“Hey there, kiddo,” he said softly, brushing Deceit’s bangs out of his eyes. “You gave your ‘ol pops quite a scare there. How’re you feeling?”

“_Cold,” _Deceit said, not having the energy to hold back his reverse speak. 

“I’m glad,” Patton said with a gentle smile. “I was really worried when I found you in the subconscious like that…I wasn’t sure if I’d made it to you in time. Luckily Logan knew some great things for helping with hypothermia. Which include drinking some of this,” he added, passing Deceit the mug. 

For a few moments, he sipped the drink in silence, relishing the way the liquid warmed him from the inside out. After awhile though, he set the mug down and looked at Patton, taking a deep breath. 

“Why _didn’t_ you-” he stopped, and shook his head. _No,_ he would not lie right now, this was important. He had to know, and he had to be sure Patton understood him. 

“Why did you save me?” he asked, his words deliberate and slow. 

Patton looked like his heart was about to break, and before Deceit knew what was happening, the moral side was pulling him into a hug. 

“That’s what family does, Dee,” he whispered. “I know we don’t always…see eye to eye. But you’re a part of Thomas, and you will _always_ be one of my kiddos. Okay?” 

Deceit couldn’t speak. But the tears welling up in his eyes apparently told Patton all he needed to know, because he pulled Deceit closer and began carding his fingers through his hair, humming a soft melody as he did so. 

And as his eyes slipped closed to the sound of Patton’s lullaby, the last thing that Deceit was aware of was the warmth seeping into his heart.


End file.
